Lana, you are pretty
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln disrupts lana and lola's argument. -lana doesn't feel like spending the night in her room and asked lincoln to stay in his for the night. against his better judgment he allows her. what turns from a brother comforting his sister turns into something lewd. kinda. still. he feels like shit.


lincoln was whistling in his PJ's as he walked the halls, he held a thick book of the collection of the savage sword of conan, volume 12 he took a moments pause and stared at you. "you know those rare moments when your home is actually quiet? well, i like to take these moments and go to my room for a good read of conan the barbarian" he held the book to show you. "it's gritty, dark, and the art is fantastic!" -he turned his head when he heard lola.

"Laaaanaaaaa fuuuucccck ooofffff!" - "No! Fucccck yoooou!"

"oh boy.." lincoln sighed. just then the two burst out of their room, lola held a 12inch GIJOE figure out of lana's reach. "stop using my GIJOES for your stupid barbie tea-parties!" lana yelled, trying to reach for her action figure. "nah-ah! Joe is sooo much better than that wimpy ken doll. it's no wonder my barbie is cheating on him..look at this rugged life like hair" she teased-lana roared and rolled on top of her-soon both twins clawed and bit each other-lincoln could only watched the two. his ears perked, and his eyes widen when he heard a thick smack. the next was lana holding her mouth in pain. while lola was shocked at what she had done, with a balled up fist. lana's eyes watered and shut as her and begin to sob, lincoln rushed over and kneel taking her face, she seem to follow his guidance and slowly removed her hands. lincoln saw blood seeping from her teeth. he looked closely, and saw that no took was loose or was missing. he turned and gave lola a glare. "go to your room." he said in a tone, lola knew wasn't good. she didn't say a word and complied going to her room, leaving the Joe on the floor.

lincoln took lana to the small bathroom and told her to wash her mouth. after that he gave her a small towelette to put on her gums to help stop the bleeding. "...you haven't been brushing" he said. "gums bleed easily if they're not brushed everyday." he sighed. "brush your teeth okay?" she nodded and did as she was told. he lean against the door frame. she looked at him "...lincoln...can i...can i spent the night with you?" lincoln blinked. he didn't feel like he wanted someone to invade his space. but the look in her eyes made him melt. he sighed and nodded. "alright..." she grinned widely, quickly brushed her teetn and rushed out, scooping up her 12inch GIJOE and into her shared room, only to come back out with a pillow. "ready!" lincoln huffed, comic book under his arm. "alright. let's go..." he walked across, his eye caught of glimps of lola who was staring at him, he looked away. he was upset. he sighed again opening the door to his room, as he allowed lana to rush in, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her overalls leaving her in only her teal-green shirt and her ...pink...panties...? he blushed. and shook his head. lana set her joe on the his desk then ran and jumped on the bed, bouncing once and laid there lincoln walked over and climb on his bed and made himself comfy, opening the book. lana scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. he stiffen. taken notice of her warmth she gave. he slowly tried to relax. she looked at the comic, noticing the art of it. and slowly reading the word bubbles. "..hey lincoln.." she asked he just 'hm' in replied. "...do you think i'm pretty?" his eyes widen. and slowly looked at lana who met his eyes. "...what made you ask that?" he cocked a brow. she just gave a shurg. "lola goes on and on about being pretty, just has me thinkin' " Lincoln nodded. "..well..remember when we went for the tiara contest? like i said, you are just as good and just as pretty then." he said with a smile. she didn't seem satisfied. "...but...am i pretty without the dress?" lincoln sighed and closed the book and set it aside and shifted to fully face her. "of course." lana's eyes shifted down, then back up. "...can..i try something?" lincoln frown "like what?" she puckered her lips and lunged forward but he stopped her, hands gripping her shoulders. "wait. lana, no." he tried to reason - "why not?" she gave off a whimper. "because...i just...i can't...not with you" lana tilt her head. "..it's just a kiss." lincoln shook his head. "no." lana huffed. "but lori sneak kisses on your lips all the time, don't think i dunno." this made lincoln sweat. ...lori, lynn, and luna have made advance kisses on him. he enjoyed them...but...lana...

"..that's...grown up stuff. your too young to me kissing boys." he argued. "but your not a boy. your my brother." lincoln let out a frustrated sigh. "how is that any different, infact it should make it worse." - lana cross her arms. "jeeze linc...if i'm too ugly to kiss..." she looked away, heart broken. linclon looked up at the ceiling, up to god. -whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy- "alright, alright." he closed his eyes and...puckered his lips. why was he doing this? this whole thing was a roller-coaster of ...emotions... he didn't want to lure lana into this too...but obviously she had some appearance issues like any girl. he didn't want her to grow up with self doubt of the way she looked- he felt her lips then, soft. like...virgin soft...god. linc...did you actually thought...guh...he hated himself. he felt her press abit harder. too hard. he pushed her off gently. "..try being more gentle with your kiss...okay?" she nodded, licking her lips. he gave out a breath and lean and took her lips in his. at first, gently pressed. she followed suit. a simple peck. then, he begin to suckle her bottom lip. this made her blush as lincoln now took the lead. after a few second of kissing he parted and she was blushing all the redder. and hiccuped. "..w..wow..." she bashfully blushed, chewing on her bottom lip. "...that was...fun." lincoln only stared at her, blushing, and gave out a nervous laugh. "sure-yeah..f-fuUUHNNGH! Lana leap on him and pressed her lips much more furiously! he yanked her off, she was panting, " ...common linc...i want more." lincoln was sweating "..t-take it easy!" but she persisted-he finally had enough and pushed her off with force. he prop himself on his elbows. looking at a hurt lana who stared at him with watery eyes. he let out a long shakey sigh.

"lana...you need to ask me permission...you can't just do that to me, understood?" she nodded slowly looking down like a guilty pup. he licked his teeth and crawled over to her and cup her face. "...i think you are pretty. in your own way, lana." she seemed to perk up at his words. his eyes gazed at her lips. god. he was going to hell and get assfucked by hitler himself. he was sure of it. he tilt his head, and gently pressed his lips. she reacted and lean forward, kissing back.

another moment of just gentle kissing. lincoln knew better than to get too 'excited' still...lana was abit of an animal. suckling on his upper lip. grabbing onto his shoulders really-really getting into it. he pulled away from her with a gasp. "okay. okay. enough." he sighed. lana lean back with a blush and looked at him in a whole new light. ...lincoln knew that stare. it was the same lynn, luna, lori, and luan look at him. he stretched his collar and cleared his throat. "time for bed." he undid his blanket and slide right in. almost immediately cuddled up to him, she sighed softly, linc blushed as he felt her nose nuzzling his earlobe. "your the best brother ever lincoln." lincoln sighed and stared at the ceiling "..i'm your only brother." she grip his pj and wrap her leg over his belly and pressed forward. -the boy guilt feeling her crotch pressed against him. he silently begin to pray to god for this night to go smooth and without incident. yet, still...the tomboy kissed along his neck stroking the fabric of his pj's lovingly. his eyes shift to look at her, only to see that she stared back. she smiled widely and lean and kissed his mouth and nose and wrap a hand behind his head, stroking his snowwhite hair. "...lana what are you-" *she slide her tongue into his mouth "mmph!" lana rolled her tongue deeply his eyes rolled back and his groin responded by this.-she withdrew with a wet smack and nuzzled her head against his neck and muttered. "night lincoln." he muttered, "night lana."

about an hour the night was silent save for lana's snore. lincoln's eyes were wide. the left twitched. ...it wasn't so much the snoring that kept him up. but his grown erection that kept him up. he turned his head to stare at her wide mouth open. he flinched as a dirty thought entered his mind. ...the thought of sliding his...no! no ! bad! bad lincoln! ...ohh god but he knew she'd be the type to suck like a beast...a shiver went down his spine. he turned to his side. and begin to slowly grind between her legs. he bit his lip. he couldn't believe how warm she felt... this was bad...this was really bad..he shouldn't do this... ...he kept grinding. he stared at her, wide eyed as she snored. he begin to rub against her faster. only to stop dead, when she suddenly stopped her snoring, and a wide smile spread across her face. she open her eyes and stared at him -his words were caught in his throat. she reached and grip his waist as she pressed her crotch against him. she moved her hips slow and firm. "...trouble sleeping linc?" she had a smug look on her face. he swallowed as her grinding begin firmer, faster. he felt her mouth kissing him with gusto. lincoln's eyes rolled back and begin to hump back. their fabric becoming wet with pre. their mouths panting hotly they roam their hands on each other caressing, whispering sweet words. "..la..lanaaa" he clenched his teeth, lana was dry humping him wildly. causing his tip to tingle his body jerking as he felt himself going towards the edge of heaven's gate. lana was muttering, kissing his neck "best..brother..ever...aahh...ahhh..aahhh" and like a lightening bolk both arched their back as both hit orgasm. lincoln's eyes crossed and groaned long and shakily. ...dear lord forgive me -he thought- for i am weak...

both panting their eyes locked onto each other. "...what..was...that" lincoln stared at her. guilt settled in. "...s-something that we shouldn't have done..." lana frown and stroked his cheek. "..it's alright lincoln...i know you and lori do it like they do in the discovery channle..." lincoln sighed. he knew sometimes they showed animals fucking...educational his ass...

"still...we shouldn't do this again." - "yeah, but it wasn't in me so, it's alright...right?"

he stared at her and begin to stroke her hair back. instead of giving her an answer he tried to direct the conversation. "...you are so pretty lana." she blushed. he kissed her forehead. "...common...let's clean up and go back to bed. she smiled and pecked his lips. and did just that. after the two siblings clean their wet spots. both climb into bed. lincoln felt lana snuggling him again. only this time she rested her head on a pillow, hugging his arm close. for the longest time he stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. his boner was gone. the beast vanquished. his eyes grew heavy, he yawned widely before closing his eyes. he fell into a deep sleep... his dreams were of god judging him. pointing an accusing finger. before dropping him into the pits of hell where satan stood over him, laughing and rubbing his hands together, before being taken to a BDSM room where an adolph hitler in leather straps lubed his cock, cupping his one ball sack, licking his lips faggotly linc's eyes went wide in terror. oh god. oh god his punishment was coming true! lincoln screamed and cried as he felt hitler's pecker poking his butthole. it was as bad as the devil biting his ass.

he awoke with a start panting heavily covered in sweat. he turned his head, looking at lana peacefully asleep. ..it was 4am. he rubbed his face and got up to get a glass of water. he sat on the couch drinking water. thinking over what he had done. he didn't notice lori walking up scaring the shit out of him. "..what are you doing up?" he jumped and stared at her. he explained what had happen. lori could see the guilt written over his face. after he finished she sighed ad sat and pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "as long as you didn't enter her, it's fine. " lincoln shook his head. "but i still feel like a piece of shit." -lori glared. "language..." he lower his head. "sorry..." she stroked his hair, and he relaxed under her touch. "..Lincoln you are a good brother. i trust you won't force her into anything. she's young and curious. but i know you won't over step the line..." he looked at her once more and nodded in agreement. she smiled and caressed his face. "don't beat yourself over it." -"...i'm just scared i'll go to hell and be butt raped by Hitler.." he laid his face between her breasts. she stared, now having that mental image. she shook that thought right off. "go to bed twerp...relax and don't worry."

with that, he slide off his older sister and walked up the stairs, into his room and gently closed the door. he stood and stared at the slumbering lana. snoring like a train running over a complaining activist. he sighed. and climb back into bed and sat, he looked at her, and smiled. he brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "...dream like you'll live forever...live as you die today" he said with a sigh he wrap his arms around her and nuzzled her forehead and kissed it. once his head laid comfortably on his pillow, his chin resting on the top of her head. he fell back asleep with his mind and heart finally at ease he went into a perfect dreamless slumber.

THE END.


End file.
